I'm Glad You're Here
by Ghost501
Summary: Roll struggles with the concept of a life without Megaman.


So same old same old. Project DAC is coming soon, hopefully within the next two weeks. Don't kill me with spears or swords people who have been waiting for this project to happen. It will happen. Anyway, is anyone has noticed on my profile for MMBN fans, Project 7 is finished through the planning stage. But don't look for it coming out within the next month. It's going to be a long haul project and it will take a while to write. Plus, I have to get through Project DAC first.

As always, check my profile for any news about Project 7 or Project DAC. When it happens, you'll know. Until then, here you all go. Ghost501, logging out.

* * *

Roll was never what you would call a philosopher. But, she was always thinking about something. Mainly, it was about him. Megaman. She was always worried about him. He and his brother were always prone to finding themselves in serious trouble. But, they always managed to find a way out of it. Heaven only knew how that kept happening.

Today however, Roll was thinking about her blue friend in a different way. She was thinking about how life would be if Megaman didn't exist. How her life would be if Megaman was still only Hub Hikari in the real world. If Megaman never existed in the cyber realm and there was only Hub Hikari.

She never liked thinking about the topic because it was this kind of thinking that got her the most depressed. She could never find the words to put her feelings into whenever she thought about this, but she knew that she always felt her heart being crushed into a thousand different pieces when she did think about it.

She couldn't think about a life without Megaman. Who would save the world when the World Three knocked on the door? Who would be there for Lan whenever he did something crazy, which was an everyday thing for him? Who…who would be there for her when she needed someone to confide in? She had never thought of any other boy as someone who she could trust with her heart with other than Megaman.

She remembered the scene when Megaman had installed , giving the blue navi the power needed to stop the World Three for the first time. But, she also remembered being afraid at the time. Not only was she scared for Megaman because she thought he might get deleted, but she was also scared because she thought that he wouldn't want to be a navi anymore. That maybe, after he received that last bit of DNA, he would reject his life as a navi. He would reject her.

But Megaman had put away those fears-momentarily-when he came back alive and wrapped her in a warm hug. She remembered never being more sure of herself in her life. She wasn't sure how far her feelings ran for the navi at the time, but she knew one thing. They were feelings that went beyond that of just friends.

Roll bit her lip. She knew that if Megaman wanted to be remain in the real world, he would have found a way by now. Her logical side told her that she was being dumb. But even after that hug, she just couldn't help herself to think about it. The "what ifs" still suffocated her being. The stupid part was that she never talked to anyone about them. She always thought that her friends would think that she was an idiot and most importantly, she thought Megaman would become offended by her thoughts.

So, she kept them to herself. She let her emotions remain bottled up. One day, she would release them. But not today. Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, she decided to go pay Megaman a visit.

* * *

When she got to his homepage, she was surprised to see that no one was there. She realized that he must be out running errands with Lan and was about to leave when she noticed a couple files on the floor.

As she collected them off the ground and about to give them to the Mr. Prog who acted as the mailbox, she noticed that one of the files she had grabbed was Megaman's journal. Roll instantly tried to calm the sudden urge to read her best friend's journal. It was his privacy and she had no reason to invade it.

Her devil side told her that she would be able to calm her nerves if she could only see what he was thinking. But her angel side told her that Megaman would just tell her if she asked and that there was no reason to open his journal. In the end, her devil side one and she opened the file.

The file, for being so small, was pretty expansive. She realized that he must have compressed it because some of the entry's dated to before Megaman had even taken on the Life Virus. As she flipped through the journal, something caught her eye. A journal entry made only a week ago.

_Wow, I'm still writing in this thing. It amazes me that after six years I still use the same file to store all these things—this is the tenth time I've had to do compress this thing. Well, today I got some interesting news. Dad wants to try and bring me into the real world, without the usage of a copybot. _

_He says that found a way to bring me back into the world. Dad couldn't really explain it over an email so I'm heading to SciLab tomorrow. He said he had to run a few more numbers just to make sure that it would work, but it was a serious possible that he could put me back into the world. He said for certain though that if I accepted, I wouldn't be a navi anymore. I'm not exactly sure what dad is thinking, but I mean how cool would that be! I would be back in the real world again! I would actually be a physical brother to Lan again!..._

Before Roll could read on, she heard Megaman jack into his homepage. Quickly, she closed the file and dropped the files back on the ground, trying to make it seem as if she was never there. She almost escaped but luck would have it that Megaman would pop up right next to her.

"Ah!" she squealed, but quickly recovered, "Oh hi, Mega! I just came in and…" Roll stopped when Megaman put a hand on her check. She put her hand to face. She hadn't realized that she had been crying while reading his journal.

"What's wrong, Roll?" he asked.

She had told herself that today wouldn't be the day. But after reading that entry, she couldn't take it anymore. She let herself fall into his arms as she cried her heart out. Why? Why did she have to fall in love with the one person that could be ripped away from her life so very easily?

"Don't go…"

"What was that?" Megaman wrapped his arms around the crying navi.

"Don't go. I know I'm being selfish. But just don't leave me." Roll cried.

"Roll, what are you…" Megaman noticed his journal on the ground, "You read it, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have. But I've been so afraid. I've been scared of this ever since Lan restarted you with . I've never wanted you to go. I know how important your family is to you, after all they're you real family. But I thought if you got your last piece of DNA, that you would start feeling less like a navi. That one day, you would just become fed up and leave. Leave…me. I know I'm just being a selfish brat but I can't help it. I don't want you to go."

"Roll…I told him no."

"What?" she asked looking up at him with those jade eyes.

"If you had ready the entry two days later, you would have read that I told him not to worry about it. I told him that I would stay a Net Navi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although it would be cool to be permanent in the real world again. I mean I could constantly be with Lan, dad, and mom. But, I'll take what I can with the copybot. Besides, I don't think I would like it as much. I enjoy being a Net Navi. Many of my friends are in the cyber world. And…"

"And?"

"I don't think I could ever leave you. Roll, you've been my best friend ever since I became a Net Navi. No matter what it took, you were always there for me. I love you. And I'm never going to leave you for the sake of just humbugging Lan even more than I already do."

"Never?" she asked, although she already knew his answer.

"Never." He said before kissing her.

Yep, Roll was never much of a philosopher. But she knew one thing, Megaman would be a permanent in her life. As a best friend. As a boyfriend. Megaman would always be there for her, just as she would for him.

"Hub, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you died in the real world."

"Funny, so am I."

* * *

Don't forget to review! They really mean a lot to me.


End file.
